RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki:Rules
These are the general Wiki rules. A violation of them may result in the deletion of the page that violates them, a blocking of the user that violates them, or both if a page is severely breaking a rule. Rules :1. All pages must abide by Jagex's rules. Rule 1 is not completely included. Anything seen as a "bad word" by Jagex is not allowed, except for "ass", "damn", "hell", "bloody" and "crap", or variations of that such as "crappy". Spamming of a page is not allowed, as it is both vandalism, and breaking rule 1. Though, even after the Chat Filter update, you still must follow this rule to keep age appropriate. As of Feburary 4th, 2013, you are allowed to only swear in a NSFW wiki page. No Racism is allowed. :2. Users cannot edit a page that is explicitly owned by another user, unless: *It has a typo, and the editing user wishes to fix it. *It has an incorrect link, and the editing user wishes to fix it. *It has been recently vandalized, and the editing user wishes to revert the bad edit. *It has inappropriate content, and the editing user wishes to fix it. (Unless it's NSFW) *If it can be categorized in a/another category, and the editing user wishes to add it. Adding an article to an incorrect category can be seen as vandalism in some cases. :3. Pages should not have content that goes against strongly established and important canon. Example: "F2P players get more stuff than members do, and F2Pship costs $500USD/month." :4. (This rule is not punishable, but is very discouraged.) Please do not make any fan fiction too powerful/perfect. This includes these examples, but is not limited to: *A clan of 500 level 138s. *A player with 200M experience in every skill. *Monsters over level 2000. *A weapon that has a strength bonus of over +250, and no requirements. :5. Do not write truthful articles. This is a fan fiction wiki, and is meant to be fictional. If a user writes a page about a true subject (like a skill, or town) that contains all truthful information, it may be deleted, or may be given a set amount of time to become fictional. This rule is not punishable to a user. If something is true, it belongs on the [[runescape:Main_page|normal RuneScape Wiki]]. :This rule can be bypassed for a few reasons. *Creation of an article about a truthful clan, player, or anything, really, as long as it has some fiction added to it. *Do not link to any private servers that have specific fake items, even if it replaces Jagex's sprites, it is illegal. 6. If your work is NSFW, PLEASE do not upload anything that is NSFW for the entire wiki, and please put "NSFW" AFTER your work. Only text is allowed to be NSFW. Abuse of this rule will result in a permenenet ban. Rule Update As of August 23rd, 2011, the rules have been changed a bit. 1. Before, swearing was strictly prohibited from talk pages, user pages, stories and quests. I had notice how many of you guys can handle this, and figured that this rule is kind of pointless. After all, most of us on this wiki are over the age of 16 and even if you're the age of 13, you are going to start to rebel and swear with your friends anyways. It's natural to swear, as it's part of human nature regardless of religion or location. So, from this moment on, you are allowed to swear, as long as you follow the basic guidelines, but not limited to: *Trolling. *Flaming. *Posting stupid opinions. *Graphic stuff (cybering, sex, etc.) This rule does not apply to quests or any fakes like items, equipment, fake Jagex updates, etc. This only applies to Talk Pages, User Pages, Comments and anything non-fake. 2. If you have an opinion that you think that is nessisary for the entire community to hear your pointless thing that is less of a paragraph (For example: "DIS IS FAKE AND WILL NEVR EXIST" OR "LOL OVERPOWERED"), shut up and THINK before you post. If you wish to post your opinion, please put atleast a paragraph, and make it as literate as you can. This is called constructive critism, and we like that. 3. PLEASE do NOT post what items are already released. We are fully aware of this, which is why we have that light green tag saying it came true in RuneScape. We do not wish to HEAR your realistic information. If you really do not follow this rule, you truly are an idiot. After Feburary 4th, 2013, the rules change again. #NSFW is now allowed, but please do NOT upload NSFW images. You may ONLY go as far as text. Put an "NSFW" tag AFTER your work. See also *RuneScape Fan Fiction:Identical Fiction Policy Rules